Providence orito 3rd period, Dahlia Serrato)
by DahlyCat
Summary: Lucifer's shockingly odd story and how he tuned into Satan.


PROVIDENCE

. .. .

"There's no way that you can climb this tree faster than Lucifer can. Isn't that right?"

"Please Mercy, you always get me into trouble," said Lucifer as he stood at the base of a great oak tree.

This oak was the first one in all of creation, hand crafted by God. Clusters of thick branches circumvented the trunk topped by great plumes of green leaves. The hot sun shone on the backs of several young angels gathered around the base. Their hair tossed by a hot spring wind. The light illuminated Lucifer's ivy green eyes as he surveyed the branches with curiosity. Lucifer was nearly a decade old and despite his small stature commanded the attention of his peers with his regal voice. He proclaimed in passing to his friend that the oak looked easy to climb. Despite his wishes, this garnered the attention of twelve year old archangel Uriel, the youngest of the archangels excluding Lucifer.

"So, this tree is easy to climb. Even with those little arms of yours? Even with those strange wings? Just because you're an archangel doesn't-"

"I know where this is going, and if you think for a second that you are better than my friend here, you're mistaken," cried Mercy.

"Oh no my friend, not better, no," said Uriel with a hiccup of laughter. He glanced around and settled his gaze right on Lucifer's ivy eyes and said "I challenge you, to a competition of strength." The wind ruffled the slight brown feathers on the edge of his eagle wings. "Whoever gets to the top of the tree first, wins."

Lucifer pulled Mercy aside and whispered into her ear, "But look how far the first branch is from the ground. It's at least thirteen feet."

"Well that's why you've got these cool wings right?" she says as she tugged on the leathery corner. "I believe in you, you can do it! Just _fly_ up to the first one."

There was a brief twinkle in his eye and he announced thunderously, "I accept your challenge Uriel and wage my status as archangel that I _will_ win!"  
>There was an outcry, "You can't do that! Only God has the right to take or give that to the angels."<p>

"Oh?" said Lucifer, as he took large swaggering steps toward the tree and smiled round at the spectators and competitor with vain concealment.

Mercy winks as Uriel released the breadth of his wings.  
>"On the count of three! One, two, thr-"<p>

An arrow of darkness shot up past the first branch and secured himself on to the second. He then began climbing up the oak.

"Hey!" shouted Uriel ascending with one powerful thrust downward. Up toward Lucifer he flew until his collar was within Uriel's reach so that he wrenched Lucifer's grasp from the tree and ascending by great lengths above the highest branch.  
>"Does an archangel cheat?!" proclaimed Uriel to the crowd far below. "Who so says that I should not drop this lying wretch from above the stars!"<br>"Because I could fly down?"  
>"Be quiet!"<br>An incredible gust of wind picked up and began to shake all of the trees causing droves of birds to escape from the branches all at once. Uriel could scarcely hold from being blown down from his place in the sky The sun's heat and light seemed to grow to a blinding immensity. It swallowed every bit of color and descended upon heaven with an aura of reigning, leaving all puddles and dew drops dry. When the light had cleared from the sky the angels noticed something. Uriel could smell the fragrant dusty smell of logs in a fireplace. Lucifer could smell the zesty mist from a citrus fruit like lemons. The cluster of children around the tree all conferred that the smell was different for everyone, yet all were pleased by it.

"What's going on?" asked a short blonde one.

"Look, there!" shouted Mercy. "It can only be God."

A humanoid shaped being of light weighed down the highest branch of the tree and with a modest wave to Uriel smiled.

"Hello. I guess I won the game," said God with a laugh like pure water.

Uriel's brows arched as if he were going to cry, the children were glued to the ground where they stood.

Lucifer blurts out, "Two things God! Do I still get to be an archangel and can you tell him to put me down?"

"Oh dear, oh dear," he says turning his direction from one to the other. "I really thought that the son of fire and the son of the morning star would be more cooperative with each other." "Son of fire? I think that Uriel's name sounds fierce, can I have it?"

Unbeknownst to them God was suddenly swept with an unexplainable sorrow.

"In due time boy."

At once Uriel felt a cold hand grab the back of his neck firmly and an authoritative utterance which said, "Put him down, brother."

"Ah hah! The cold hand of justice, my loyal boy has arrived! Go get 'em Michael!" roared God. "But Michael, do take care of Uriel and the other children. I will take Lucifer."

"Am I in trouble? I'm sorry that I cheated," he said with a blank expression.

"No son. I intend on enlightening you."

After Lucifer had been released and was safely back on the ground,Michael swept away the crowd or angels back into the populated portion of heaven. Begrudgingly Mercy was swept under his guiding wingspan. Twice she slipped under and had to retrieve her. Evening was upon them and the sun had just begun to light heaven as if the edges of all things were gilt in gold. The air was still and sweet as God and Lucifer approached a lake concealed within the oak forest. As God approached the lake there was a thin ripple which preceded across the water, disturbing the perfect reflection of peach pink clouds on it's glassy surface. Lucifer plopped himself onto his knees beside the shore and filled his little hands. Little flashy minnows flitted around his hands. God grabbed his shoulder and pointed toward a bush on the far side of the lake.  
>"I don't see any-".<p>

"Hush."

A short time later two brown rabbits hopped out of the bush and stood sniffing the air.

"How did you know that there were rabbits there? How did you know that I was in trouble God? How do you always know these things?"

"Well, they don't call me all knowing for nothing! Asking so many questions is dangerous son. Knowledge is not to be taken lightly!" he thunders.

"Really, if you're all knowing, tell me why I'm different. Why must I have these," he says tugging on a wing, "when Michael and everyone else gets the wings of an eagle or a hawk. They're so beautiful and I..."

God spun Lucifer around and examined the membranous layer of mahogany skin stretched over four arches of thin bone.

"You do know what wings these are don't you?"

"An ugly bat?"

"Ugly! I am the creator. I do not create ugly things. Often."

Lucifer giggled at this.

"You're special. I created all of the archangels to serve as the ruling class of heaven. Each were given a title, and a destiny. " Destiny, he thought, whilst uncertainty distracted his tongue he rambled, "Do you not believe that I have a plan for everything and everyone. I can see the whole of the universe and time all at once. Lucifer, you are certainly unique."

"How?"

"You are, you are, trust me. Trust your father. Do you know how I create things?"

"No."

"Alright," he said settling himself on the sandy shore. "In the beginning there was only darkness and myself. I was filled with all of the universe. Good and bad, light and dark, ugly and beautiful. My mind was drowning in ideas, constantly bombarded with images of things like stars and people smiling. How to build a plant just precisely so that it would reach the soil it needed to live and ways of making it so the seasons would be beautiful when they changed were all in my head. What was required to produce these ideas however was a little piece of my soul. My energy flows through all of creation. Including you. As I created the moon and the stars my mind was cleared of the clutter more and more. I began to see the world which I had created. My heart was less conflicted and more wise."

"Me? Wait, how am I your, _energy_?"

"See that snail right there? See the orange sky, and those rabbits from earlier? I am all of them. They were created using a piece of my soul whether it be the orange sky part or the fluffy bunny part. The archangels were all made in my image. I imagined that they would be conflicted and understand love and hate as I do. Like myself, they could be virtuous however all things require _balance_," he said placing a hand on Lucifer's back. "Michael was created from loyalty and courage. Gabriel was created from agility and redemption. I used the most meaningful parts of my soul to create the archangels."

"Oh wow! What am I made from?"

God paused and looked into azure sky which was growing darker every moment. His aura was a lantern in the dark woods. A knowledge that he must conceal from Lucifer grew heavier and heavier on his heart as he spoke. His mind began to swim again distracted from his speech. Perhaps Lucifer would discover his fate before it was time, perhaps he was wrong about his own strength. However his confidence preceded him and he shunned such pessimistic thoughts.

Great care was put into each word as he began to slowly say, "For everything I create it leaves my soul filled with the things I have yet to create. When I create clarity and happiness, I am filled with fear and doubt. I clarify myself by creating both good and bad. For when _bats_ are born I am free."

"What? Well, still, what am I made from God?"

"Remember my son, all things happen for a reason, and the only thing there is to fear is time. Now I'm taking you and your perfect little archangel wings home," he said while wiggling Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer tried desperately to conceal his smile, but to no avail. God personally escorted Lucifer home and before he walked half way down the street little Lucifer could be seen shouting from the highest window in his home into the abyss of the night, "I'm special!"

E

. . . .

Many many years had gone by and Lucifer grew each day more strong, more confident, venomously handsome, and wielded incredible stature. On a sweltering summer afternoon he threw open both glass doors and shattered one of them as he entered Raphael's garden. As foreseen the other archangels were discussing their boring lives with one another when he arrived. He was greeted by mixed expressions of both fear and hatred.  
>"Where is she?!"<p>

"Where is who, brother?" asked Gabriel.

"You know damn well who."

"Lucifer!" chided Raphael. "How dare you speak in such a way in my own home. You know that father would disapprove, and I expect you to replace that door."

With an air of desperation in his voice he tried once more, "Where is Mercy? She has been missing for weeks. She has disappeared."

Gabriel approached him and put his arm around Lucifer's shoulders. Every muscle in his body seized up as his gaze crept slowly toward Gabriel's hazel eyes.

"I understand that you are upset brother, however storming about will not solve anything. Why don't you ask God about your troubles."

"Oh!" exclaimed Michael. "N, no. I think I do remember seeing her now. Check by the apple orchard. She's sure to be there!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Both Michael and Lucifer raced out of the garden in separate directions. Lucifer went to search heaven's orchards. Michael landing powerfully on the doorstep of God pulled open the heavy wooden door and with great fanfare strode like a knight into God's parlor. Thin white curtains danced around the room despite the immeasurable heat. God had laid his head against the desk at which he sat and trembled with anxiety. Michael flew over to him and wrenched him upward so that he could see his father's face. Though his facial feature were undefinable a wave of uncertainty swept Michael down into the chair across from God.

"Michael, I'm so afraid," whimpered God.

"No! You mustn't say such things. Don't you remember who you are? You are God. Lucifer has gone to look for Mercy. Gabriel almost had him directed here but I rushed to your side because I knew you could not see him."

"I've done such a terrible thing. Too terrible," his shuddering stopped and an apathy consumed him. His voice absent of tone and it's typically beautiful squality said, "Michael, do you think he will be upset with me?"

"He was created of envy and rage. He will not know how to forgive you."

"Oh, and Mercy."

"You have tuned her into the angel Beelzebub, don't you remember father? You said it was necessary. You said that she was but a cog in the grand scheme of creation. Essentially your Mercy God, is dead. So as you predicted he will be cast into hell."

"And you must do it!" God said leaping from his chair. "You are the son I trust the most to be faithful to me. Michael you must cast Lucifer into hell."

"And why d won't you father? I'm afraid that I'm too weak to do that."

"Nonsense! I formed you of loyalty boy and you are to obey my every whim!"

"God, that is unfair. He is my brother, he has influenced many angels with his charming personality, I've watched him grow up, and I've protected him because you said that it was of the utmost importance that he be protected until this time. Until he became of service to your 'plan'. I've watched you betray Mercy father. She was the only one that kept Lucifer sane and you know it!"

"It was necessary."

"Was it!?" Michael's motions became erratic and and his face flushed. " I do not want to be condemned by the others for sealing his fate. I'm supposed to be a hero."

"And you son will be the hero of heaven for casting out a demon."

"You put all of your arrogance and hate into him to redeem yourself. He is the image of your cruelty father!" proclaimed Michael as he spat the words out.

"What happened Michael? My justice, my boy. I thought you loved me."

A pang of guilt struck Michael and he grasped his chest as if in pain. Staggering out of the chair and leaning against one of the cool marble walls his wings sweeping the ground he took one last look at God who had begun to dim.

"Father, you were so jovial. You were dauntless and you made us all smile."

"Son, you will understand one day I am sure."

Michael left and a week passed. Each passing day the heat drove Lucifer's temper upward. When he consulted God he was given no answer. Despite God's all knowing nature all that he could tell his son was that she had disappeared. Over the years Lucifer's personality had grown very forceful which attracted some and repelled others. He used it to persuade neighbors acquaintances and even his brothers to search heaven's depths to find Mercy. He was joined in his struggle by angels who felt compassion for his loss or were fearful of the wrath that heaven would sustain through his unhappiness. Among his companions was a friend that had been made only recently. His name was Beelzebub. Immediately Lucifer took to Beelzebub's independent demeanor and kindness. When Lucifer had lost all hope of finding her and was ready to kill the next living thing that walked in his path, Beelzebub would retain his anger and promise another means of releasing his frustration. Promise that Mercy would be found.

Once Lucifer told Beelzebub, "You have the same heart as she did. You must be God's gift to me for not losing all composure." It was evening when Beelzebub invited Lucifer to the cobblestone square that served as the center of heaven. Red light cast the terra-cotta aglow and angels bustled around the two in all directions. Lucifer was being shoved side to side by the crowd. Knocking into his shoulders and crowding against him were only superseded by the atrocity of stepping on his wing. With a great burst of fury he expanded them to their full and threw the angels down onto the walkway beside him.

Curling his wings around Beelzebub he asked, "Why did you ask me to meet you in the _hellish _place?"

"I have something to tell you Lucifer, about your father. I know far more than I've let on."

A crowd had formed beyond the gate circumventing God's home. Lucifer hovered parallel to God's window and seized the crowd of angels by his excited temperament and captivating ivy eyes.

"If you are not too cowardly, face me God, face me! You know how you betrayed me! I was condemned to hell as a child, forced to walk these dreaded streets chastised and sneered at for being born a demon out of your selfishness. You could not stand to live with an imperfect image of yourself and so you bestowed that pain unto me. How could you have tuned an innocent beautiful girl into a pawn? Are we then all of your pawns? So admit it! Tell these good people that their ruler is not a coward afraid to face his own son. Tell us that you blatantly lied to me when you said that we were made of your most eloquent qualities. One of which being strength. Does that not mean that you gave your strength away to us? How can you possibly resist our fury?!"

The crowd roared and swayed like a tempest ready to break through the silver gate. Moved by sympathy or outrage the angels were fit to rebel.

"I am unsatisfied with being second best to you, a tyrant! And my brothers, all but puppets! And I'm sure they all are too."

He raised his palms slowly and the crowd's cries grew louder.

God stood in the threshold of the living room. Surrounded on all sides by gilded walls listening to the frenzy beyond his gate.

"Fear. I feared time. Time brought this day upon me and I will face the judgment of my son Lucifer. But he's right. I am unworthy to rule his kingdom. What irony."

The rattling angry fists that clenched the gate were so bubbling over that the moment Lucifer landed an the other side to pull the pin that held them at bay, they flooded into God's yard. With flames and knives they charged toward the front door in order to avenge their rightful ruler trampling the grass and one another like animals an incredible shadow fell upon the mob in the shape of great hawk like wings. A gust of cool air whisked through the humid atmosphere smoothing back Lucifer's black hair.

"Michael. Why am I not surprised?"

"Stop it Lucifer. You know that this is wrong. I know that you feel-"

"Why? Why is it wrong? How can you know how _I _feel? You're Michael. You're the angel who is likened unto God, so what makes you and your supposed loyalty and justice any more credible? Do you trust him Beelzebub?"

"Not anymore."

Touching down beside each other one by one the remaining archangels formed a barricade between the feral angels and God's palace. Each exuding an aura of strength aglow with the might bestowed upon them held their ground despite blow after blow, burns and insults. Michael haloed in blue held his position in the sky while think rotund storm clouds gathered behind him and lightning struck the crowd with a sound like snapping wire and blackened a few of the rioters.

He roared, "This is God's fury! If you think that Lucifer is the only angel that can be condemned, you are wrong!"

The war in heaven began it's tirade, fought by the unjustified and God's sons.

. . . .

The cold silver was pressed into Michael's hand by God; it was the key to palace, to God's home. Michael took a gracious bow. In the distance stood his six brothers. Down trodden and weary from the battle hey huddled together in the doorway to the parlor cushioned by the great mass of feathers. Gabriel, Uriel, and Jehudiel's wings were flesh colored and bare in large spots yet God promised that it would grow back.

"Michael, you are the ruler of heaven. I am unfit, I have been selfish and unwise. However I see much more clearly know that you have consumed my redeeming qualities, therefore you shall watch over heaven. Guard it from Lucifer. I guarantee that he will be back. Do not make this known h the remaining angels. They would be shaken without my figurehead like reign. I shall be considered the ruler and you shall be given the priority."

"Father I do wonder," blurted Barachiel, "why If you foresaw this would you not try to prevent it?"

"Because all things happen for a reason. Could you imagine such an evil God?" a wan chuckle escaped his weighted frame. "There are yet more things to create and more plans to lay out. However I am tired and must retire to reflect upon the recent happenings."

"Are you proud of me father? I didn't want to do it but I did," said Michael just as God was leaving. "Am I really the hero of heaven?"

"Yes son, you've earned it. You all have."

Lucifer was cast into hell by Michael accompanied by Beelzebub and the fallen angels. His ignorance waned but his anger and strength excelled. He ruled over heaven as he preferred to be rid of "vile company" and began anew a plot to avenge his betrayal and downfall. He became known as Satan. His bat wings grew black as he assumed his role in God's grand plan. It was an unavoidable sacrifice that very well may have made Satan the world's savior.


End file.
